


All Of Her

by kaicicle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kisses, Little bit of angst, Make Outs, Marichat, Reveal Fic, Two Shot, confused babies, i'm marichat trash, there's some marichat sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicicle/pseuds/kaicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He loves her.</p><p>He didn’t fall right away, but when he did, he fell hard."</p><p>A story in which Adrien finds out that Marinette is Ladybug and Marinette is clueless on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He loves her.

He didn’t fall right away, but when he did, he fell hard.

Adrien was determined to keep his feelings for Ladybug as close to his heart as he could while being mindful of them in front of her. He knew she didn’t return those feelings. And it hurt, but he was willing to come to terms with it for keep her comfortable and by his side. She was all he had and everything he needed and he knows that she trusts him with that much as more. He couldn’t lose her.

As long as Adrien could remember he was by himself. His father was often away working on a new fashion line in another country and was barely home. Even when he was home he never paid much attention to him. His father handed him off to tutors, to maid, to Nathalie, to anyone he could hire to keep Adrien out of his hair while he worked. Which was all the time.

Adrien couldn’t say it didn’t hurt. It did. It does. But not nearly as much as it used to because now he has been attending public school for a year. He made friends! How desperately he has wanted to do that. He met Nino and Alya. Two other people in his life he was confident he couldn’t live without. Nino has broken open his shell and opened up to him and he in return. Alya was an energetic ball. Always on the move for her next Ladybug scoop and, more often than not, on the fight scene with Chat Noir and Ladybug. 

He had also met Marinette. Marinette was clumsy, but intense. She always ahead of the fashion game and has impeccable taste her designs. She has some serious talent. It is almost ironic how involved he sees her in fashion design and how badly she wants to put her foot in the door when all he wants is to leave it behind, lock the door and throw away the key. Not to say he hates modeling, he doesn’t, it’s just not his choice of something he wants to be doing for the rest of his life. Modeling is something his father wants. Not him.

That’s why being Chat Noir is so important to Adrien. That’s why Ladybug is his world. He didn’t choose to be Chat Noir, but he loves it. It’s opened doors for him he never thought he’d be able to see. He met the love of his life while being Chat. Even if it’s not reciprocated on her side he knows she loves him as a friend. A best friend. Her partner and person she trusts. And that’s enough for him.

Well, it was until he found out Ladybug’s identity. 

He hadn’t meant to.

But it’s turned his world upside down.

It was a searing day in August in Paris. School had been out for around two weeks and Adrien had found himself in yet another akuma battle in the hot weather. Him and Ladybug were just finishing up the job and he was ready to go back into his air-conditioned home. 

He gently tugged on his suit’s collar trying to let some of the heat on his skin breathe as he watched Ladybug purify the akuma.

“Great work, My Lady,” Chat smirked, he felt a bead of sweat fall from his temple. He noticed Ladybug was also undergoing a similar fatigue from the heat as she bent over, placing the palms of her hands on her knees and let a steady breath out.

“Back at you, _minou_ ,” Her voice was slightly rasped. Her raven bangs stringed around her face and clung to her forehead. He wanted to brush them from her striking eyes and place them behind her ears.

Just as the thought passed the sound of Ladybug’s miraculous beeped. She straightened up. “Well, guess it’s time to head out. Weird though. I feel like a lot more attacks have been happening lately.” Chat noted that Ladybug seemed to be a bit more tired than usual after fighting an akuma. Probably because of the heat.

Chat eyed her softly and nodded his head, “ _Purr_ bably because school is out for summer, Hawkmoth must have been considerate of us while we were in school,” he sent a wink in her direction and Ladybug rolled her eyes at his pun. She opened her mouth to retort his comment when the her miraculous pitched out another warning. He felt disappointed at that. Always running out of time, only ever having time for each other when it’s to fight akumas and then a few minutes of conversation before they turned back.

She turned away from him. She removed the yo-yo from her hip and looked over her shoulder at him. A playful smile dancing on her lips. 

“Till next time, _minou_ ”

He felt a flutter in his chest as he watched her swing away and out of distance. He stood there for a few moments longer, letting his mind clouded thoughts of her, until his own miraculous beeped in warning. 

Chat made way across the brick rooftops of Paris as he made his way back to his house and where he could finally cool down. Usually his suit was hot, if anything, it was comfortable, But the summer heat was hitting Paris hard and even when the sun is set for the day all the trapped heat rises and makes the air feel moist and humid.

As Chat leaped over another set of house, he heard a voice. And this voice made him stop and look back.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to be in the alleyways at night. Actually, it was incredibly common. It was common that people, usually males, would be in the alley when it turned dusk and throughout the night. Probably drinking, doing drugs, selling them. But this wasn’t that voice. It wasn’t a male’s voice.

“Tikki, it’s insanely hot in that suit, give me a second,” a female’s voice panted out. She sounded slightly out of breath and oh-so very familiar. 

Chat felt the ears perched on his head twitch. Every sound is heightened when he’s transformed. He knows that’s her. He had accidentally found where Ladybug had ran off to detransform while heading back home. He knew how important it was for Ladybug to keep their civilian lives separate and he respected that completely and wholeheartedly. 

_I shouldn’t be here, I need to get home too._

Chat turned on his heel ready to leave when he heard it.

He didn’t mean to.

But he did.

“We need to get you home so you can cool off, Marinette,”

Mari-

He felt his eyes widen in shock. His body stiffened and goosebumps rising on his skin from the moist heat and feeling as if he just had a bucket of iced water dumped on him. 

Her face flashed in his head, not Ladybug’s. But Marinette’s. Her flushed, rounded cheeks. Her deep, ocean blue eyes. Her raven hair. Her-

How was he so blind?

“Right, Tikki, _transform me_ ,”

That made him move and move quickly away from the alley. He ran across the rooftops like he was being chased and didn’t stop running until he bypassed his window and dropped onto the floor of his room. And even then his heart was beating like crazy. Pounding against his chest with such ferocity he was positive he’d crack his ribs.

And inside his room. His cold-thankfully so- and isolated room was when he finally let it all sink in. 

_Marinette._

-

It’s been a week since Adrien had found out. He lay sprawled out on his comforter on his stomach with his face turned so the fan he had placed near by could blow directly on his face. He felt his fringe drift back and forth across his forehead. This is what he has been doing for the remainder of summer while he wasn’t practicing Mandarin or at photo shoots for his dad. He was in his room letting his thoughts rush around his mind in circles.

Ladybug is Marinette. 

He even wrote a poem for her on Valentine’s day going into the depth of her eyes, her hair...he was describing his classmate her had sat behind him for a year and didn’t even know it. But now that he does it makes sense. 

The way Marinette stands up for the people she cares about. She stands so tall and so sure of herself, like nothing could ever bring her down. With fire lite within those gorgeous eyes, determination. Or when she’s designing something new. The amount of passion she puts into her work. That passion he had witnessed first-hand almost everyday for a year and still failed to connect the dots.

Heh. Dots.

Adrien groaned at himself. Now was hardly the time after finding out that the person you’ve loved for a year actually is the girl who sits right behind you in class, and has, for a year.

A year later of being totally in love with her and flirting with her. Trying to grab her attention with all of his jokes and attempted humor. 

_Oh I did grab her attention though. The first day of class._

He cringed physically and rolled over so he was on his side. He didn’t really want to remember the Chole incident with the gum. He feels that’s the whole reason Marinette is so shy with him to begin with. She’s so painfully awkward around him. She can hardly get out a single sentence without tripping up or sounding understandable. He knows she isn’t like that with anyone else. She’s outspoken and friendly to almost everyone around her.

Almost everyone, minus Chole. 

_And me I guess._

“Are you still pouting? Why don’t you get up and take a walk or something? To the grocery store. I need more camembert,” Plagg whizzed past his head so he could sit on the table the fan was also currently on as well. Plagg stared at Adrien with his too green eyes. Adrien puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Always about cheese. He rolled over on his other ride in attempt to ignore the kwami.

“This is why I said girls are troublesome. Is it really worth working yourself up over?” Plagg questioned, followed by a rather obnoxious yawn.

Adrien felt his brow twitched, but remained facing away. “Yes, it is,” he responded in a short tone.

“But why? Now you know that the girl you love is literally within arms reach. You could easily go see her whenever you want, right?”

“Wrong!” Adrien finally turned around and sat up to talk to Plagg. A large frown plastered on his face. “I can’t, she didn’t even want me to know. How am I even supposed to tell her I know. She’d be so mad. Disappointed. But that doesn’t stop me from knowing this information. I feel so guilty, but at the same time I feel..” Adrien trailed off. How did he feel? How would she feel? “I want to see her,” he finally just summed up lamely. 

Plagg looked completely and utterly unamused. “Do you even hear yourself?”

“I blame the heat, okay? The heat is the reason Ladybug had to stop a catch a breath instead of hurrying home and the heat is making my head all weird,” Adrien glared at the wall behind Plagg. He knows he sounds ridiculous, but he can’t help it.

“Then go? Just remember if you do decided to go out to pick up camembert on the way back. I deserve that much after dealing with you,” At that being said, Plagg had gotten up and floated off towards the window and Adrien had made a decision. A dumb one, but it was progress.

-

It was nearing dusk when Adrien decided to set out towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He remembered exactly where it was located. He and Ladybug had ended up in that bakery before while fighting an akuma. He just pieced together how awkward that must of been for her to walk into her own home and act like a stranger in front of her parents.

Chat had landed on a roof that stood in front of the bakery. He stood there for a few moments as he brooded to himself on how this was a terrible idea. Not only terrible, but deceitful. He knows that she is Ladybug and is approaching her anyways as if she isn’t. As if he hardly knows her and she hardly knows him. As if he doesn’t love her. And he does. Ladybug, he loves Labybug. Who is Marinette. 

Chat groaned.

The sun has all but set and Chat was still rooted in place as we went over the pros and cons on this decision when he saw the balcony light flicker on and a figure emerge onto the now lit space. Chat felt his heart drop to the floor as soon as he saw it was Marinette and pick back up again, fluttering like mad.

Her usually pigtailed hair was down and rested just above her shoulders. She was in her pajamas, pink shorts and a matching spaghetti top. He assumed pink is her favorite color. But he didn’t want to assume. He wanted to know. He had never felt such a strong urge to know someone before. It was burning in the pit of his gut to know Marinette. To listen to her talk about her day, her stresses, what makes her happy. He wants to get to know the girl who sits behind in class and is also his partner when fighting villains. The urge was so strong that his feet had started moving closer to the balcony, closer to her, until he was forced to leap off the side of the roof and land on the balcony railing beside her. 

She obviously wasn’t expecting it because she had jumped and let out a small, startled yelp and whirled her head to face him. Her deep blue eyes wide, her arms instinctively wrapped around her tense shoulders. He gave her an embarrassed smirk. 

“Evening, Princess,” he hoped she remembered that nickname he gave her months back.  
He watched her shoulders relax almost instantly as she recognized him and her shock turn into confusion and annoyance.

“Chat Noir? What are you doing at my house? Is there danger?” Her eyes flickered nervously, looking at his feet-that still perched on the rails- and moved to his torso. She wasn’t meeting his stare. 

He knows who she is, and sadly, it’s almost comforting to know she doesn’t harbor the same knowledge. 

Letting out a breath to calm himself, he then quickly went into his Chat persona and leaped off the rail. “Not at all! I was on catrol when I had passed by your house and saw you outside. I thought I could drop by,” he almost let out a chuckle when he saw her annoyance with the pun he slipped in. He thought of Ladybug making the same face, well, they are the same person.

“Right,” she mumbled, eying him with a sense of suspicion before turned her back to him and walking towards a trap house that led into the house. He quickly eyed her, from head to toe, allowing himself to see the similarities between the two. The toned muscles on her arms and shoulders. His eyes followed down her skin, skin, all the skin. Skin that he couldn’t see while she was in her suit. He practically ate it up. He let his eyes roam back to her head where her hair was down. It was slightly damp. 

_I bet she just showered._

“Chat,” her voice brought him back. He snapped at attention. She has opened up the door and was already halfway inside, “come in, it’s really freakin hot outside and I don’t feel like dealing with being sweaty and gross after I just took a shower.”

_Called it._

He happily followed after her and into the house. He’s also incredibly pleased with how things are going so far. Her really did think things were going to be awkward, but it’s just Marinette. Sweet Marinette who looks out for others and never thinks twice about it. The conversation flows so naturally with her, well, when he isn’t Adrien. 

When they had reached the inside of the house he quickly noted they were inside of her bedroom. More pink. That’s really adorable. 

“So,” Marinette started, she sat down at her desk looking at him with question. She probably had a lot questions to why he was even here. Questions he’s not sure if he can even answer. 

“Don’t worry, Princess. I really did just want to quickly check up on you. It’s been awhile since we’ve seen each other,” That’s not even a lie. School is starting in a few weeks and it’s been a week since the last attack. He missed her.

Marinette hummed and spun in her chair a bit, swaying back and forth as she contemplated a response. “It’s been hot this summer. I’ve been staying indoors with the AC.”

Chat nodded, she really did seem bothered by the heat last week. That’s the whole reason he knows about her being Ladybug now. A small amount of guilt started to build up inside him.To distract himself from it, he glanced around Marinette’s room. The only light coming from a desk lamp, the rest lit by the moon. Not the Adrien minded. He could see in the dark perfectly fine as Chat. His eyes followed the wall where she sat when he noticed what had been sticking to them.

Posters? Posters of himself?

His eyes widened and looked back at her, he blinked in confusion. Why were their pictures of him? Didn’t she dislike Adrien? Or, in the least, feel uncomfortable around him? He had to know.

“Adrien Agreste, you have his pictures on your wall,” his voice came as a statement more than a question. He saw her as she looked up at him processed his words, and once she had, reacted strongly. She shot up from the desk chair and started to peel the pictures off her wall frantically.

“I-I’m not, it’s not like-” she tried to explain, explain something that he wanted a clear answer to. He felt his feet drag him forward, again, that night. Closer to her. “R-really, it’s not what it looks like.” Chat was now standing directly behind her.

“Do you like him?” Was the next set of words that came from his lips and she visibly tensed. Chat stared down at the back of her head as he wished she would turn around.

And turn around she did. Slowly and unsurely, she turned to face him. Her eyes were downcast on the set of posters she held in her arms, her cheeks were dusted with pink and her lips pouted. 

“Yes,” came her voice in a barely audible whisper. That respond was enough to nearly knock all the air from his lungs at once, it tried, he took in a quick gasp of air through his mouth. Her eyes slowing rose up to meet his. She was clearly embarrassed.

She shifted under his gaze and continued, “b-before you start thinking I’m a creep or anything, hear me out. Adrien and I go to the same school. We are in the same class and I’ve sat behind him for a year. He’s beautiful, smart, motivated, kind to everyone. When people see him, they see a model. They know he has money. They can also clearly see that he is handsome. But, I think he’s really lonely.” 

Chat nearly doubled over. She’s playing his heartstrings like a harp, it’s beautiful and painful all at once and tells a story of raw emotion and sorrow. Raw emotion that comes from himself that he tries to hide, but she can sense it. He’s never told anyone that he feels that way.

“I want to be by his side, I do, but whenever I’m around him I freeze up. I can’t speak. I sound so unbelievable stupid. He doesn’t even know that I feel this way. Or, I doubt he even sees me as a friend at all. But I care for him. I really do.”

The irony of this situation is immense it’s enough to make him cry on spot.

They love each other.

He’s been in love with a girl who he believed to be the sun itself. Burns passionately and bright for everyone to see and admire, but untouchable. He’s loved her for a year, wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to tell her who he was and get to know her in real life. He chased after the same girl who was chasing after him.

The same girl who he loved thought he was just as unattainable, but just as desirable. They had been running in circles around each other for a year. The amount of pure adoration for the girl before Adrien was becoming too much too fast. His head was spinning.

Marinette played anxiously with the posters in her arms as she turned to her desk to gingerly set them down. She let out a shaky sigh and mumbled, “Of all people who I really hoped wouldn’t see these, you would be a close second. This is embarrassing, I can’t believe I forgot they were there.”

“I’m glad I saw them,” his voice rasped. He could see Marinette’s flush deepen. He wanted to hold her so bad oh my god. “You’re an amazing person, Marinette. Anyone would be a fool not to love you.” 

He stepped closer to her, her back pressed against the edge of her desk. He didn’t box her in. He left enough space to let her squeeze out if we was uncomfortable. He never wanted to make her uncomfortable; ever.

Marinette’s eye looked up to meet his again. She looked so confused and still slightly ashamed. She watched him intently as she worked her brain around exactly what was going on.

So Chat reached up and placed his gloved palm on her cheek, his fingers brushing over her ear causing her to shiver in response. He felt himself react to that as his own wave of shivers raked down his body. He watched her with hooded eyes. He wanted to press closer, but didn't because he didn’t want to scare her away. To his surprise, she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. 

He leaned his head down and caught her lips with his and let his eyes close. He felt her gasp in shock and stiffen under his touch. She didn’t lean in or return the kiss. He let his lips rest against her’s for a few more seconds before pulling away slowly. As he slowly pulled back and stared at her softly he noticed just how absolutely red her face had become. He had to restrain himself from smiling at how cute she looked. 

Chat took a few steps back from her to give her more space. She stood unmoving like a statue. 

Chat offered her a small smile and she stammered out, “You kissed me after I-I just got through telling you a-about another boy?” She wasn’t mad. She was just straight confused. Her hand went up to her mouth and her fingers brushed against her bottom lip. All he could think was how soft they are and how he wanted to do it again.

“Like I said,” Chat turned away and walked back to the trap door to the balcony, “anyone would be a fool not to love you. Goodnight, Princess.”

He heard her give a small protest about him leaving as he climbed through the trapdoor, but didn’t turn back around. He leapt from roof to roof as he headed back to his home. His thoughts swarmed him of Marinette and Ladybug, over and over, until they became the same person. Until the two girl merged into the one girl that he knows he is in love with. 

He loves her. Both of her. All of her.

Even if she doesn’t love all of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien had ended up going back to the Dupain-Cheng’s residence a total of three times before the summer break had ended. 

Chat Noir and Ladybug haven’t been meeting up nearly as much as they had the first half of the summer, but Chat Noir and Marinette have.

The first two times had been as innocent as the first visit.

Chat Noir would tap on Marinette’s trapdoor — he would visit at dusk and only if he had seen Marinette’s light on in her room — and wait until she let him inside.

When he came back after the first time, he noticed all of his pictures on her wall have been removed and placed out of his sight. She probably put them in her desk drawer, but he never asked and she never brought it up.

Another thing Marinette failed to bring up was the kiss. That damned kiss that had Adrien tossing at night and replaying in his head so he wouldn’t forget how it felt. How her soft, but slightly trembling lips felt under his. Even though that kiss hadn’t last long, it was still enough to stoke a fire in his heart and have him begging for more.

He was positive if he kissed her enough he could easily get drunk off her kisses. 

Even though Marinette didn’t bring it up that night, that didn’t stop his lady from pulling at his shoulders to bring him down to her lips, kissing him chastely before he left for the night.

It wasn’t enough.

When he came back the second time, Marinette had trouble looking him directly into his eyes — which is a shame, Adrien could drown in the vast ocean of her deep blue eyes and would love every second of it— , but that didn’t stop her from talking to him until around midnight.

They would talk about everything and anything. Most of the times their conversations consisted of joking -flirting- banter. 

He learned quite a bit about her in a night.

Her favorite color, her favorite food, what designs she was working on next — she’s incredibly talented— some stories she told about Alya and herself. It was amazing, he could literally sit and listen to her talk for hours and never get bored. He enjoyed learning more and more about his Princess.

Marinette tried to get get some personal information from him, but she never pried too much. He told her vaguely about the rift between him and his dad, how he works for him and that’s what he does when he isn’t Chat Noir. That being Chat Noir brought him freedom in every way he always dreamed of, but never thought he’d achieve.

He also told her unabashedly how thankful he was to have met Ladybug. How she literally turned his life around by being one of the first real friends he had ever made. 

Marinette flushed face didn’t go by without Chat noticing and it had made his heart pick up speed, thumping wildly against his chest.

But, Adrien felt guilty. Was it wrong that he came to visit her at night, fully aware that she is Ladybug, and is trying to get to know Marinette better? This is something that Ladybug has always made painfully clear: _keep their two lives separate._

And he was currently doing the total opposite of that.

At the same time though, all this made him almost hopeful, _way too hopeful_ ; that maybe Marinette was gradually starting to fall for all of him as well. 

Adrien is aware those thoughts are dangerous, but he couldn’t stop them.

That was when Chat decided to call it a night, but before doing so he took Marinette’s lips with his. Her reaction was immediate as she wrapped her lean around his neck to pull him impossibly closer and he placed his hands at the small of her back to keep her up tight against him.

That kiss was heated and more so than the last two had been and it was just what Adrien needed to extinguish his guilty thoughts.

It sent Adrien soaring and his mind reeling when he pulled back only to hear her give a small, but not so innocent, moan of protest. 

It took every amount of superhero strength that he was gifted with to leave her room that night.

The third time Chat stopped by to visit Marinette was the game changer.

As soon as he landed on her balcony she was there waiting for him, hair damp — just like it was when he first visited— and wore an oversized knitted sweater than fell off her right shoulder; giving Adrien the perfect view of her soft skin that he openly eyed at.

Marinette had a very sly, but inviting smile on her lips — those irresistible lips— as he walked up to stand in front of her. She watched him get closer, eyes following his every move as if trying to read his every thought.

This visit felt different from the last few.

“Took you long enough, _mon minou._ ” Marinette slid her hand into his and intertwined their fingers together and she led them both down into her room. The first touch of her was enough to excite him and tease him all at the same time.

Once inside her bedroom they wasted no time getting their hands on each other. He was ecstatic that Marinette was showing signs of wanting him almost as bad as how much he wanted her. _Almost._

He had wanted her for a year. A solid year he had been dreaming of this moment and now here they were. He was with Ladybug, Ladybug, who is his classmate. Ladybug, who is the talented aspiring to-be designer who won his father’s contest. Ladybug, the shy, but strong-willed girl who admitted to having feelings for Adrien for just as long as he Ladybug.

Marinette, the girl who managed to make Adrien fall in love with twice. 

Hands roamed, heavy breath, soft — oh so impossibly soft— lips all over his. All over him. 

The innocent kisses the two shared in the past was just the foundation of what was to come for tonight and he loved it. Needed it. Needed her.

As soon as the kissing started, he knew he wanted _more more more._

And more Adrien received.

After a few good minutes of kissing, Chat had let his hands trace the line of her back, up and down, feeling every inch of her that she was willing to give him while she continued to try and close any remaining space between them. Her fingers had ended up tangled in his hair to keep him in place.

Not that he was planning on going anywhere anyways.

That was when Chat let his hands go further, lower. Down to her hips, rubbing circles into her bare skin while Marinette hummed against his mouth. He let his hands go back up, only this time, slipping them under her incredibly loose sweater.

Chat detached their lips to place soft kisses along her jawline, which drew high-pitched mewls from her. He let his lips move lower, down her neck, and once he reached the center of her neck he gave an experimental lick.

Marinette took a sharp breath. 

He let his elongated nails skim up her spine and cursed internally for having non removable gloves on. He couldn’t describe to anyone how feral his need was to have his skin directly touching her’s. To feel the full heat that her skin was giving off, he could only feel so much through his gloves.

Just as quickly as the thought passed his mind came the sound of Marinette’s surprise gasp that turned into a moan.

Chat pulled back and stared and Marinette, who was staring back at him with her all too blue eyes completely blown with want. Her face fully flushed, her lips kissed-bruised and red from his ministrations. Chat gulped. 

“Heh, s-sorry, you took me off guard for a second,” Her voice was absolutely lewd and broken. He could tell she was struggling to speak properly. 

Adrien was positive this image of her would haunt his every wet dream.

Marinette gave another one of her impish grins before leaning back on her tiptoes and placing his hands on his shoulders to find his lips again.

Just as the two started kissing, those unwanted thoughts came flooding back into Adrien’s mind.

_What exactly am I to her?_

_Does she still like Adrien?_

_Is she starting to like Chat?_

He felt her lips still under his and that’s when he realized he wasn’t responding to her touch. 

Marinette, with her hands still on his shoulders— her grip more tender than it was seconds ago— staring at him with a sense of unvoiced concern. 

That’s when he had blurted out, “What are we?”

He regretted the words before he had even finished them because he watched her eyes going from glowing brighter than every star in the galaxy; to darkened hurt. 

She pulled away. He was already missing and craving her warmth. Her touch.

“What do you mean?” Marinette’s voice sounded guarded, like she was preparing for this conversation to take a turn for the worst before it had even began. 

“I thought you loved that boy, Adrien Agreste.” Chat took a step back from her, not out of rejection, but to give her space. He could clearly see Marinette grow more and more stressed and the conversation continued. He hated how this conversation needed to be brought up at all and how disgustingly ironic their relationship turned out to be.

How Adrien had managed to fall in love with the same girl twice and how she only loves one half of him. The half that has been shunned from the outside world and told to have his personality restricted to avoid making his father look bad.

“I do.”

Adrien wasn’t even aware it was possible to be jealous of yourself, but here he is. The way she said it made it sound so sure. He wanted to cry.

“But-” He was cut off.

“I don’t know, okay? I’m sorry Chat. Maybe this was a really bad idea.” Marinette hung her head low and watched her feet. She swayed her weight back and forth on each foot. She looked antsy. 

Uncomfortable. 

“Do you regret it?” 

A pause.

“I need time to think. I think it’s best if you go home, Chat.” Her voice cracked slightly, but he couldn’t see her face to tell if she was crying. She had her face completely facing the ground. Adrien was positive his heart would shatter if she was. Seeing the person you’re in love with cry and crying because of you, it was unbearable. 

So Chat did leave.

And he wished that didn’t have to, but he knew that she need time. He needed time. Even though Adrien was in love with Ladybug for a year, he was just learning and falling in love with Marinette. Love her nonetheless, but it was all so new to him. He could only image how Marinette felt.

Adrien isn’t even sure how Marinette feels about Chat.

He’s pretty sure she isn’t all that sure either.

Lust?

Love?

Both?

Ladybug had informed him that she couldn’t make the next few patrols the next day and Adrien hadn’t dared to go back to Marinette’s house.

So the next time he saw Marinette was the first day back at school after the break. As Adrien Agreste.

-

“Hey, bro! Man, you look like a train-wreck. Seriously, I know it’s the first day back, but this is the worst I’ve seen you.” Adrien looked up to see his over energetic friend, Nino, slide onto the bench next to him.

_A train-wreck, huh. That bad?_

Adrien gave Nino a small smile and held up his fist for Nino to fist-bump, to which he quickly reciprocated, and said,“Busy summer, father had me modelling a lot more than usual. I’m hoping with school starting back up that he won’t be making me go to as many photo-shoots.”

It wasn’t completely a lie, but it also wasn’t the whole truth.

Adrien has had Marinette on the forefront on his mind all week and it was taking everything inside him this last week to go to her and confess everything. 

Everything being that he knew she was Ladybug, understands that she loved Adrien and not Chat. And even though he knew it all he still went to go see her at night, holding her, kissing her and wanting her more than he ever has because now he can have her.

Or can he?

She wants Adrien, but she kissed Chat. Adrien is Chat, but Marinette isn’t aware of that.

But she should be.

Adrien’s head started to throb with stress from all the over-thinking he was doing. Again.

It was only minutes after his whirlwind of thoughts when Marinette had treaded through the door. He noticed her quickly glance at him before climbing up to the table behind him and sitting down.

She looked just as much a wreck as Nino had claimed he looked himself.

Her usual neat pigtails were tied unevenly, some hair falling out in strands around her face. Her eyes, the eyes that Adrien adores, were sunken in and slightly bruised under the lid. He assumed from lack of sleep. The usual glow of her skin was dimmed and slightly clammy. 

Adrien took his eyes off her and faced back to the front. The amount of guilt he had was eating him up. Was all this really bothering that badly?

“Whoa, take a look at Marinette. I heard working at a bakery could be tough work, but she looks like death.” Nino commented, only making Adrien feel ten times worse. He just wanted to make things better, but he didn’t know how.

 _Death and a train-wreck. Don’t we sound_ paw _istively perfect for each other.._

Class went by agonizingly slow. It didn’t help that Adrien could have sworn that he felt Marinette’s eyes bore into the back of his head throughout the entire lecture. 

Adrien wasn’t positive he could keep this charade going for too much longer.

As class ended he could hear Alya and Marinette exchange a few words, “are you sure you’re fine?” And “yup, never better” before he saw Marinette rush past him and walked out of class. 

“You and Marinette seem totally on edge today, man.” Nino gave his shoulder a hearty slap, Adrien awkwardly rubbed the tender patch of skin and chuckled. What was he supposed to even say to that? This situation has become an absolute mess.

A mess he needed to fix.

-

As luck had it — or not— an akuma attacked happened almost right after school just as he had started to pack up and leave. He quickly transformed and chased after the man with the darkened heart who was currently under Hawkmoth’s control.

Ladybug showed up shortly after, but didn’t say much to Chat. She avoided eye contact — Adrien honestly wasn’t even surprised at this point — as she explained to him the plans to capture the akuma and Chat continued to play dumb. He forced a grin and complied with everything and anything Ladybug said.

He just didn’t want to ruin things anymore than he felt he had because things were already terribly awkward between them as it was. 

The akuma was actually defeated rather fast. After Chat and her had cornered the man between two buildings Ladybug showed little to no mercy on him as she took him down — literally bodyslammed the man into the concrete— and purified the akuma. Chat almost felt bad for him, he’d never seen Ladybug fight with that much rage before.

She was panting and heaving by the time it was over.

Chat stared at her blankly as she wiped her brow with the back of her hand. 

Was that her letting off steam? 

Ladybug glanced over at him, eyes meeting. She gave a subtle gasp at the sudden eye contact and turned away. Chat fought off the small internal victory of having her look at him for the first time that day.

“What? You’re looking at me like I’ve grown another head.”

“Ah, no, My Lady. You just seem,” Chat played with a few words in his head before finding the right line to say, “Out of sorts today.”

Ladybug strode past him, their shoulder brushing and she walked by. Chat could feel his skin down under the suit and he remembered last week. He tried, and unsuccessful, to fight off a shiver of pleasure from the contact. He wondered if she was thinking the same thing.

“Not at all, _minou._ ” Ladybug strained.

She lifted her yo-yo, probably getting ready to run off, but Chat couldn’t let that happen. Not yet.

They needed to talk.

_Now or never, right?_

The desire to talk to her for a week was bubbling over and consuming his every being and driving him insane. He needed answers, answers he’s not even sure he is ready to listen to or accept, but he needed them. Things couldn’t stay the way they were. It wasn’t healthy or fair to either one of them.

“Wait,” He said, and she did. Ladybug glanced over her shoulder at him — still trying to avoid his gaze— and waited. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“You could always talk to me, you know, if you needed to. I’m hear to listen,” he gave her the most Chat-like-grin he could muster and watched her consider his words, but rejection was in her eyes.

“No, Chat, I’m fine. Really.”

“Hm, cat got your tongue, My Lady?” Chat strolled up beside her, with his hands behind his back playfully. He wasn’t really sure how he was acting normal, he really wasn’t. He really must be on the brink of insanity.

“Chat, it’s nothing.” Her voice sounding final and silently letting him know this conversation was over.

Chat considered how far he wanted to take it. He could see how tense her shoulders were, how she still refused to properly look at him, the frown that had settled onto her face well since this morning. Strained. He didn’t want to make her feel that way, but they already in too deep.

Letting this go on any longer won’t do them any good.

Chat’s thought broke at the sound of Ladybug’s Miraculous beeping. He panicked. 

She’s going to leave.

“Fine, if you aren’t ready to talk right now that’s fine. But, I’ll be coming over tonight. We need to talk.” He watched her eyes finally, finally, glanced up to met his. He watched the confusion fill her eyes as she tried to comprehend his words.

“C-coming over where?”

He didn’t miss that stammer in her voice. He knows he might end up hating him for it, but the truth needs to be heard. 

“Your balcony. Tonight.” Chat turned around so he could avoid watching Ladybug’s face crumble in realization, in fear because _oh god he knows._

“C-Chat, I-”

“I’ll see you tonight, Marinette.”

He leaped away as fast as his legs would carry him. He was trying to put as much distance between them as he could so he wouldn’t be tempted to run back to her. To hold her.

No.

He could wait, he had to. He had to prepare his heart for whatever Marinette decides will happen between them tonight. 

Adrien knows what he wants, but the ball is on Marinette’s side of the court now.

-

At dusk Chat Noir made his way over to Marinette.

His heart strained achingly against his chest. He tried to prepare himself as much as he possibly could, but there is no way to fully prepare yourself for what could happen tonight.

Adrien tried to tell himself that the worst that would come from it was Marinette refusing to have anything to do with Adrien outside of fighting crime together.

Marinette is responsible and he was absolutely certain that she wouldn’t let this get in the way of their duty to protect Paris.

Though it could be a minor set-back.

There is also really no way Adrien could have prepared himself because Marinette can be extremely unpredictable. She was a bit of spit-fire with passion that drove her decisions.

That much Adrien knew to be completely and undoubtedly accurate when he approached Marinette’s balcony and saw her standing there with her arms wrapped around her middle and shyly shuffling her feet.

Adrien had nearly expected her to lock him out. This was certainly surprising.

“Good evening, Princess.” Chat greeted shyly as he finally made it to her balcony. He sat on the railing furthest from her, giving her as much space that she needed.

Marinette glanced up at him, all of him, taking him in before drawing in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

“Chat Noir, how long have you known?” Marinette sounded exhausted. She looked like she tried to clean herself up a bit more compared to what she looked like this morning, but he could see her still fighting an internal battle that was bringing her down.

“A few weeks. I know you didn’t want me to find out, but it was an accident. I’m truly sorry for not letting you know earlier.” He might as well get right to the point. He was growing rather tired of beating around the bush. 

Marinette just nodded her head, not saying anything, just taking it all in. She let one of her arms drop to the side while her other arm cradled her shoulder. 

Her walls were crumbling slightly before him. She was starting to open up to him again.

His heart swelled.

“Then, is that why you kissed me? Because you found out I’m Ladybug?” He caught how edgy her tone was becoming. He wondered what must have been going on into her head for the last week and he was finally going to find out.

Chat gave her a nervous smile and he hopped from the railing so he could lean his back against it. 

“No, actually. That isn’t the reason why I kissed you.” 

Marinette’s head shot up to stare at him in disbelief. She wasn’t expecting that answer, that much Adrien is reading from her. 

“But? You like Ladybug. Or, was that you just being a ridiculous flirt.” She waved her arms around her. It was funny because it almost was like she wasn’t asking him these questions, but herself as she desperately tried to make sense of her thoughts. 

Chat couldn’t stop a small chuckle escape his lips. Marinette looked over at him with an offended stare, which only made him laugh a bit more. He couldn’t help it. As they spoke he could almost physically feel the stress from the past week melt off his body.

“What?” She snapped. “There’s nothing funny about any of this. I’ve spent the last few days brooding over you, Chat. My feelings have been everywhere! I’m so messed up from last time we met, I couldn’t even look at Adrien today. It was so embarrassing.

I started wishing after that night that Adrien would look at me the way you look at me, but that’s not true at all because I love how you look at me, Chat. I love being around you and all your stupid cat puns. You always know how to make me laugh and know just what to say. It’s so confusing. Can you be in love with two people? Even though one of them never even bothers to look my way? Do I even love him then?”

That had stopped him from laughing completely as he watched her sink back into herself with obvious embarrassment. Adrien noticed Marinette has an interesting habit about rambling when she was nervous. It was actually proving helpful to Adrien. That’s the most information he has gotten out of her yet.

That information also was the cause to why Adrien now feels like he could pass out in any given time. It feel like a thousand pounds of guilt and stress just shredded off his body. 

The girl he loves just admitted to being in love with him.

All of him.

_Right. Now or never._

“Marinette, I am looking at you.”

Marinette blinked back at him and opened her mouth to retort when Adrien had released his transformation. She stopped her movement and stood completely stone still and her eyes raked over Adrien Agreste who is now standing where Chat Noir had just been.

When he said earlier that Marinette looked a bit clammy, well, she’s positively ghostly white now. She stood there with her mouth gaping open and close, reminding him of a fish— a cute fish— while she tried to conjure up words to make sense of all this.

“A-Adrien?”

_Finally, yes._

Adrien took a cautious step closer to her so he didn’t spook her anymore than he had. She stood in place, not running from him. That’s a good sign.

“You’re right, I’m absolutely in love with Ladybug. When I found out that Ladybug is actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng I desperately wanted to get to know you, so I did just that.

She regarded his words, a flush taking over her once pale appearance, but he wasn’t finished. He took another step closer to her.

“When you told me that you were in love with Adrien Agreste, I won’t lie, I was worried it was because you were a fan of some kind. But, oh man, I was completely wrong. You were able to see me, Marinette. I have hundreds of people watching over me daily and none of them were able to see me the way you have.” 

Another step closer.

“You are so kind and strong, fueled by passion that others can only hope to achieve. You’re brilliant, Marinette. I’m so glad it’s you.”

Adrien was now standing right in front of Marinette — who is no longer pale, but scarlet red— and placed a gentle hand on her cheek just as he had the first night he came over as Chat Noir and she melted right into his touch so naturally it was nearly painful. 

“Finding out who you are let me fall in love with you twice. Marinette, yes, I love Ladybug. I love you. I love all of you.” Adrien really needed to lay of the romance movies because he’s starting to realize that maybe those cheesy lines don't translate as well when actually they're used in real life.

Tears that had gathered in Marinette’s eyes now rolled freely down her flustered cheeks. She reached her hand up to cover his that rests over her cheek and snuggled closer into his warmth.

“Adrien,” She choked out. “I’m so glad. So relieved. It’s so great that the two people I love ended up being the same person, I was worrying over nothing. I just-”

Adrien leaned down and pressed a caring kiss to her forehead, trying to calm her tears. He pressed his forehead to her’s, a laugh bubbling up his throat from the amount of elation he was experiencing right now. 

“Just what?” He mumbled.

“I just love you so much,” Hearing her say it was everything he ever needed or will need every again. He’s not letting her go. 

“All of me?” 

Marinette gave a lighthearted giggle as she tried to wipe away the remaining tear stains on her cheeks and gave him a playful glare. She brought Adrien down so she could kiss his lips and he was more than happy to oblige. Her lips tasted like salt from crying, but were still as soft and inviting as ever.

“Yes, _minou_ , all of you.” She pulled back slight so she could mumble those words against his against his mouth. 

“And I you, My Lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no control when it comes to marichat. So, here, have a little bit of sin.
> 
> So, I ended up making it a two shot. But this is it! I'm pretty happy with how it ended and I hope everyone else will agree c:
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and leaving comments and kudos, it really means a lot to me <3

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: chatism.tumblr.com


End file.
